In Time
by She's Going the Distance
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots on anything, everything, and everyone in the Avatar universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lightning

Author: Selu

Topic: Zuko's POV after Bitter Work

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None, really. Just kind of angst-filled.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar_.

light·ning _(noun)_

**1** the flashing of light produced by a discharge of atmospheric electricity ; _also_ the discharge itself  
**2** a sudden stroke of fortune

_Crash!_

The storm is both around and inside of me. He would never know why I had to do this. He didn't know of the pain she had caused me. Uncle could try, but he could never know. My sister had taken everything from me. She took my father's love from me. Now, she had even taken my mission from me.

_Crash!_

Uncle called lightning "cold firebending". Cold. It suits her well.


	2. Explosion

Title: Explosion

Author: Selu

Topic: Just in time for autumn.

Rating: K

Word Count: 116

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar.

The trees were on fire.

Not literally. But it seemed that way to Katara. She had never experienced this side of autumn before. In the South Pole, autumn just meant the end of a slightly warmer summer and a segway back to the long, dark winters. But not in the Earth Kingdom. The tress all became bright colors, raging reds, shining yellows, deep vibrant browns and oranges. There was a small nip in the air that made everything smell so fresh. She should have been excited to experience such a display of Nature's powers. But when she saw the trees, all she could think of was fire. Fire destroyed. Fire was merciless. And it now was everywhere.


	3. The Cycle Continues

Title: The Cycle Continues

Author: Selu

Topic: The war is over, however not without some sacrifices.

Rating: T

Pairings: Implied Zutara, with some one-sided Kataang

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: I'm still working on the ownership thing.

I wanted to be there for her so much.

I couldn't, but he could. She had been there for me since we first met at the South Pole. She was like no one I had ever seen before. It seems like so long ago. Oh, how we had grown up! From the time we went penguin sledding, to the Battle where everything was finished, to the blood beneath me, to the tears streaming down her cheeks as she looks over my broken body, everything has changed. She did love me, just not in the way I loved her, or the way she loves him. As she looks over me, she reminds me of the pain I experienced when she told me that she loved me, but as a friend. I don't hate her, though, no, I don't even hate Zuko. I wish the best for both of them; I just wish it could have been me. "Aang," she chokes out over her tears. It hurts to reply but I need to say good-bye.

"Shh," I croon, "It's okay. I'll be reincarnated. Maybe we'll see each other again." I know how slim the chances are, but I need to comfort her. She doesn't believe it either; she just shakes her head back and forth. "Can you do something for me Katara?"

"Anything Aang."

"Smile for me." Through her tears, a weak smile emerges. Even though the pain is unbearable, I smile back. I don't want to remember her like this; I want to remember her happy and smiling. "Thank you Katara." I see her smile as the pain slowly fades away, with a kind of soft darkness replacing it.


	4. I Was There

Title: I Was There

Author: Selu

Topic: An unlikely source of history in Ba Sing Se

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Word Count: 247

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar._

They've never once noticed me.

I've been there longer than any of them have. I cannot seem to grasp the years; I may have been here a thousand years or I may have been here five hundred years. Days and years lose their meaning as you watch life float by. I was merely a young one as the city's walls were erected. Since then I have contented myself with watching the people pass by on their way, watching the farmers tend their land. The seasons drifted by until one day my city was under attack. I heard whispers on the wind of a "Dragon of the West", yet these words meant nothing to me. That was until I met the Dragon of the West myself. It was under grim circumstances however. From what I could pick up on the whispers was that this "Dragon" had a son who had been killed during the fighting. He was to be buried in the fertile soil from which my roots grow. His burial was a small ceremony, attended only by the Dragon himself and a few officials. The Dragon's face was free of emotion during the ceremony, however, when the other officials left, he stayed behind. Silently, tears rolled down the Dragon's cheeks. After seeing the pain in the Dragon's face, I swore to protect his son with everything from the tips of my roots to the tops of my leaves. I only hope that this Dragon can find peace.


	5. In Time

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time between my one shots and drabbles. School projects are in full swing now. (a/n If anyone has any requests for characters or pairings they'd like to see a drabble or one shot about, just say so in a review)

In Time

In time,

the world is new,

alive,

a child.

In time,

the child grows,

matures,

blossoms.

In time,

the child strays,

wanders,

away.

In time,

the child aches,

heart heavy,

waits now.

In time,

the child is glad,

brought back,

saved again.

(a/n If you didn't guess, this is about Aang saving the world.)


	6. Simple

As promised, I dedicate this one to Mormanmaiden. (Thanks for reviewing! You have no idea how much fun it was to come up with a one shot for the Cabbage Man! There's just so much freedom.)

Title: Simple

Author: Selu

Topic: The Cabbage Man

Rating: K

Warnings: None, some graphic cabbage mutilation, however.

Word Count: 141

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar The Last Airbender._

I'm just a simple man.

I'm just trying to make a living for myself, make my way in the world, you know?

I may not pray to the spirits everyday, or help the poor, but I do something that lets me sleep soundly at night.

I feed the world.

That's right, the world. What would people do without my cabbages? Why the world would starve! Those three devilish kids didn't know that. Why, all they wanted was to viciously murder my dear cabbages! I remember the first time they brutally came after my cabbages. It was a dreadful scene. Leaves being ripped, the sound of ripping cabbages filled the air. I will never, ever forget that sound. It still echoes in my head. Those kids will pay! I'll make them pay! One day!

Like I said,

I'm just a simple man.


End file.
